Battle for Silvanus
by Wains Domain
Summary: The war between the hidden villages of Silvanus and Erebus is comming to a close as Erebus prepares for the final strike. Can the shinobi of Silvanus hold out against the greatest threat they have ever face or will Erebrus cast Silvanus into its eternal s


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or anything depicted in this story I created this story and the characters are all my friends thank you guys

Battle of Silvanus

Silence was ever present in the forest between the village hidden in the darkness and the village hidden in the woods, whether it is day or night silence was always there along with the sounds of nocturnal animals, but tonight something was different. The silence was more present even in areas of the forest where there was usually a large volume of chatter between the animals was nothing but dead silence, but then a loud CLANG was heard as metal clashed against metal.

Deep in the forest a dozen men and women were running both the ground and through the trees as the battle ensued between ninja who were on patrol from Silvanus the village hidden in the woods and an advance squad from Erebus the village hidden in the shadows, despite the fierceness of the fighting their was no fear of mistaking an ally for an enemy since the ninjas from the village hidden in the shadows all wore identical clothes, the clothes consisted of black ninja sandals, pants, and long sleeve shirts, each of the ninja all wore weapon pouches on their belts and each wore vest that marked them as chuunin mid level ninja. On the back of there vest was a picture of a black spiral, the symbol of the village hidden in the shadows.

The ninja of the village hidden in the forest wore similar but different clothing. They wore black ninja sandals and had weapon pouches on their belts, but their pants and shirts were forest green and the vest they wore were that of jounin high-level ninja. On the back of their vest was a picture of a tree the symbol of village hidden in the forest; despite the level difference between the two groups the chuunin outnumbered the jounin two to one. The jounin spread out and fought the chuunin two on one in order to prevent the chuunin from ganging up on them.

A bulky black hair jounin named Johnny was running through the trees being chased by a male and female chuunin, as Johnny jumped to the next branch in front of him he began to turn around and face the chuunin, while he was turning he reached into his weapon pouch grabbed three kunai, and hurled them at the closest chuunin who easily blocked them. While the chuunin was blocking the kunai Johnny landed on the branch he had been going to Johnny pushed his chakra into his feet, pushed himself forward and began to spin his body while shouting "Gatsuga" Johnny began to spin at incredibly high speeds until he became a tornado, the chuunin who block the kunai stared at the approaching tornado with terror in his eyes as he knew he had no way for him to avoid the incoming attack. The chuunin shifted his weight, but he still took a hit on right side that sent him flying off to the side and smashing with a sickening THUD against the hardwood tree, as the chuunin body wrapped itself around the tree the chuunin began to bleed from his mouth then slowly slide and fall from the tree down to the ground.

Johnny landed on a nearby branch and began to scan the area for the other chuunin, but he detected the chuunin too late. The chuunin had lunged at Johnny preparing to strike him in the back, the chuunin swung her sword, but the blade never made contact with Johnny back like she planned. The sword had hit Johnny but instead of his flesh it hit solid bone, from out of Johnny back bones and took the shape of spikes and successfully blocked the chuunin sword, as Johnny spun around bones began to grow out of his right forearm and took the shape of blades, Johnny ran the bone blades across the chuunin throat and felt himself become covered in her blood as it sprayed freely from the wound, Johnny balled up his left hand into a tight fist so the spikes on his padded gloves were fully protruded Johnny then rammed his fist into the chuunin diaphragm and sent her through the air and slam into the tree that was directly behind her. Johnny watched as the chuunin fell to the ground he then took off and began to look for other enemies.

On the ground a skinny brown haired jounin named Nick watched silently from the shadow of a tree as two male chuunin were engaged against on of his shadow clone. The chuunin were using a simple strategy that involved one of the chuunin engaging the clone head on and the other staying back waiting for the right opportunity to use a jutsu or throw a weapon, the clone and chuunin began to move farther away from the other chuunin Nick saw this as the perfect moment. Nick ran out of the shadow towards the chuunin while doing the hand seals for his own special jutsu he created, when Nick made the hand seal rabbit he said, "assassin rush" Nick sped forward at high speed until he was right behind the chuunin who had no time to react as Nick pulled the man head back by his hair and slit his throat.

The other chuunin had just stabbed Nick's shadow clone and watched with frustration as it exploded in a puff of white smoke, the chuunin turned around just in time to watch Nick slit his partners throat, the chuunin ran towards Nick while doing hand seals. Nick was watching the chuunin perform the hand seals with his Kekkei Genkai sharingan active so he was copying and making the hand seals as well, when both had reached the hand seal tiger they shouted "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" both Nick and the chuunin shot out of their mouths several fire balls that all collided with each other at the half way point between the two. When the smoke cleared the chuunin saw that Nick was gone.

The chuunin began to back up a few steps and scan the area for Nick when suddenly Nick broke through the ground underneath him, the chuunin jumped backwards just in time to avoid Nick who had a kunai in his hand when Nick landed he began to charge the chuunin. The chuunin easily used his left hand to parry Nick attack downward and then with his right hand draw his own kunai and stab Nick in his throat. Everything in this exchange was perfect for the chuunin until Nick exploded once again into a puff of white smoke; the chuunin had no time to react as he heard someone say "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique" from the trees dozens of shuriken came down at the chuunin and forced him to move backwards in an attempt to avoid them, while he moved the backwards he made a hand seal and said, "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall" the chuunin spit out a small stream of mud that grew to a height of thirty feet and successfully blocked the remaining shuriken.

The chuunin stopped for a second to catch his breath, unknowingly Nick using his Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique quietly phased through the ground behind the chuunin, the chuunin was unaware of Nick presence until Nick wrapped his hands around the chuunin neck and face and whispered, "checkmate" before he broke the chuunin neck.

In another part of the forest a skinny brown hair jounin named Liz was having a hard time dealing with the male and female chuunin she was fighting against. The male chuunin was engaging against Liz up close with taijutsu while the female chuunin was staying back swinging a long chain with a scythe on the end of it. Liz and the chuunin in front of her continued to exchange kicks and punches until the male chuunin made a sweep for Liz legs, as Liz took to the air to avoid the incoming the female chuunin took the chance and launched her attack with her chain scythe, Liz saw the attack coming but was not worried as she calmly channeled chakra into a seal that was tattooed into her hand, the seal activated and out of her hand a katana blade extended which Liz used to deflect the chain scythe away from her, she then directed the blade downwards toward the male chuunin below but he had quickly moved out of the way and all she hit was ground.

Liz landed and began to withdraw the blade back into its seal, while she was doing this the two chuunin were running towards Liz while they weaved left and right in order to confuse her. Liz made two hand seals before saying, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." The chuunin were force to take to the tree as the ground beneath them turned into a muddy swamp that would swallow them whole if they remain in it for too long. Both chuunin decided to start to take things seriously, each took a food pill from their weapon punches and swallowed it, as the pills began to take effect the male chuunin made the tiger seal then said, "Beast Mimicry: Down On All Fours Technique" suddenly so much charka began to emanate from the chuunin body that it became visible to the naked eye as it swirled violently around the chuunin.

While this was going on Liz noticed that the chuunin nails and canines began to grow longer, suddenly the chuunin dashed towards Liz at high speed. Liz jumped back just in time as she watched the chuunin smashed the ground in front of her, as Liz backed away she looked off to her left and saw the female chuunin making hand seals, when she finished the last seal she said, "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missiles" from the ground a muddy dragon head appeared it opened its mouth and shot a barrage solid balls of earth towards Liz. Liz tried to dodge the incoming attack but was unsuccessful as the balls of earth smashed into various parts of her body and one shot smashed into her neck snapping it.

Both chuunin smiled as Liz lifeless body fell to the ground they approached her body in the hope of taking something to use as a trophy, but suddenly the body exploded into a puff of smoke leaving only a broken log behind. "Replacement" said the male chuunin, they looked more closely at the log and that's when they saw a tag with the kanji for light, the tag activated and the white light that the tag emitted blinded the two chuunin, as the male chuunin used his arm to cover his eyes from the light he suddenly felt a liquid spray him. The male chuunin lowered his arm only find his partner dead her chest cut wide open and blood spraying everywhere.

The male chuunin turned towards Liz and watched as she turned towards him the katana blades sticking out of her elbows retracted into the seals, Liz resumed her fighting stance and prepared to make the killing move when the chuunin took off in a flash of speed and began to circle Liz, the chuunin moved so fast that Liz well trained eyes struggle to keep up with the chuunin, Liz finally gave up and instead closed her eyes and let her body relax as she concentrated on which seals to channel her chakra into, suddenly she felt the chuunin in front if her, quickly channeling her chakra into her stomach to activate the seals their and two kunai which she threw and barely missed the chuunin. The chuunin saw this as his chance and when he came behind Liz he lunged at her back, but was surprised when he found himself impaled on several spears, as the chuunin body slid forward he heard Liz say to him, "Those seals that allow me to call whatever weapons I want aren't just on my hands and arms." The chuunin didn't have time to respond as he died.

Out in the center of a lake a lean brown haired Jounin named Rachel was finishing off the last the last two male chuunin. The male chuunin was having a hard time getting past Rachel kodachi as she used it expertly to fend off his nagatina attacks, but despite his lack offense he was doing a good job keeping Rachel away with his weapon. Rachel decided to end this and began to pump chakra into her eyes and said, "Byakugan" the veins in Rachel eyes began to bulge and to anyone who knows Rachel knows that her Kekkei Genkai was now fully active.

Rachel looked at her opponent and could see everything in side him, his bones, his organs, even his chakra network. Rachel shifted her kodachi from it usual defensive position to an offensive position, Rachel charged as much chakra as the sword could hold until it began to faintly glow then charged the chuunin, the chuunin brought his nagatina up and parried Rachel's attack that had actually knocked him back a step because she had hit him so hard. The chuunin turned and began to charge Rachel, but suddenly collapsed bleeding from every orifice even his eyes, as the chuunin fell into water Rachel used her Byakugan and saw the other enemy performing a set of hand seals and then said, "Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique" a stream of water shot out towards Rachel in the form of a shark.

Rachel managed to dodge the attack but soon saw the chuunin had released another one, Rachel made two hand seals and said, "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall" water began to rise and circle around Rachel protecting her from the attack. Rachel wasted no time and charged the chuunin while doing a set of hand seals and said, "Water Release: Water Fang Bullet" several small circles appeared around the chuunin and then lashed out at him, the chuunin was able to avoid taking the attack to his body but his legs were caught and crushed like paper. Rachel was still running towards the chuunin while she performed a new set of hand seals and said, "Chakra Scalpel" Rachel hand began to glow bright blue and when she reached the chuunin she rammed her hand into the chuunin chest and severed the main artery to his heart.

Rachel knew the chuunin would die soon, so she left him and went to rejoin the others; she looked back one last time with her Byakugan and saw the chuunin collapse lifelessly and sink to the bottom of the lake along with his comrade.

Johnny, Nick, Liz, and Rachel all met up in the area where they initially met the invading chuunin. "This is very bad" said Liz, everyone nodded their heads at the statement before Johnny said, "I know because of the genjutsu that surround our territory no one should be able to make it anywhere near the village let alone a few miles from it." Everyone just seem to lower their heads, their village had been at war with the village hidden in the shadows for nearly six years and it seemed like everyday things were getting worse and this was the final nail in the coffin that said things were going bad.

Rachel activated her Byakugan and scanned the surrounding area after she done she said, "The area is clear, no more enemies" everyone nodded their heads and sighed weakly, "Why don't we head back to the village and make our report to the lord Kage." Everyone nodded in agreement and took off at high speed toward their home. One hour had passed since the battle in the forest and the sun was beginning to rise and spread its light over the forest the light eventually made its way to Silvanus, as the light continued to illuminate the village the first thing too be noticed were the high gray the surrounded the village and gave it the shape of a hexagon, within the high gray walls of the village were various shops, residential district, an academy for training new ninja, and in the center of the village was the green tower of the lord Kage the leader of the ninja and ruler of the village.

Johnny, Nick, Liz, and Rachel left the forest and headed towards the main gate. When they were within a few feet of the gate two chuunin male dropped down and stopped them, "identification please." Despite the fact that the four knew the two chuunin they knew the whole song and dance, each of the four rolled up their left arm sleeves up to their elbows and presented their inner forearms, one of the chuunin walk towards them while doing several hands seals for a jutsu that would prove them to be members of the wood village, the chuunin hand took on a yellow glow and the chuunin ran his hand over each of their forearm and then backed away, on each of their forearm a tattoo suddenly appeared displaying a tree, the chuunin inspected the tattoos and when he was sure that they were authentic he turn to the other chuunin and said, "their good."

The chuunin nodded his head and shouted, "Open the gates." Behind the two chuunin a set of massive gates bearing the tree symbol, as the group walked through the gate Johnny asked a question that no one wanted to answer, "so who gets to present our report to the lord Kage?" Everyone quickly took off in a flash of speed leaving only Johnny standing there. The jounin sighed, "Looks I'll be making that report," he said to no one in particular. Johnny took off towards the center of town to make his report and maybe pick up a mission. After about an hour of walking Johnny found himself in front of the green tower of the Kage.

Johnny entered the tower and made his way to the top floor. After a quick walk Johnny found himself inside the Kage office, the Kage stood by window looking out at the village below, the Kage was a man of average height wearing traditional robes that's Kage wore which were white with bit of green, as the Kage turned to face Johnny he noticed that despite the Kage only being thirty-nine he looked much as his face was wracked with creases and wrinkles obviously from all the worrying and pressure he's been under. Johnny bowed his head to the Kage who waived his hand and said, "Make your report."

While Johnny was making his report to the Kage Rachel, Liz, and Nick were visiting their friends and family.

Liz had made her way to training field eleven, the old training field for her, Joe, and her boyfriend Bryan. Upon entering the field Liz made her way towards the small pond where she knew Bryan would be. As the pond came into view Liz saw in the middle off the pond a well built black hair young man wearing a matching set of black tank top, short, and ninja sandals he also was wearing a jounin vest that was open. Liz smiled at Bryan but his eyes were closed in deep concentration. Liz silently stood there and watches Bryan perform a few hand seals before saying "Water Clone Jutsu" from the water a dozen copies of Bryan emerged and began to spread out, when the clones were done Bryan nodded his head and all clones began doing hand seals, when they made the seal bird they shouted, "Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique" from behind each clone water gathered and took the shape of a dragon, the dragons roared and then moved towards Bryan who now began making hand seals of his own.

Liz watched the hand seals and at first thought he was going to use the Water Encampment Wall technique, but she saw he saw also doing seals for his Ice Prison Technique. When Bryan had completed the last hand seal he said, "Ice Release: Ice Shield Technique" water began to rise and circle Bryan like Water Encampment Wall, but suddenly it froze and turned into solid ice, the dragons slammed into Bryan's new ice shield, but did no damage as the shield still stood protecting Bryan inside. Suddenly the ice shield exploded. Bryan stood in the same spot but now with thousands of needle like icicles surrounding him, suddenly the needles took off and riddled each one of the clones and turned them back into water.

Bryan was brought out of his deep thoughts by the sound of clapping; he looked up and smiled as he saw Liz. Bryan walked towards and picked her up and twirled her around, when he set her down the two stood their holding each other. Liz was curious about the techniques he used but it had been a long night so she decided to enjoy the time they had now while it was still here.

Nick was stretching out his arms as he let loose a yawn since he was tired from the long night of patrol, as he was about to head into his house he shared with his team he heard a commotion from the backyard. Nick went around back and was not surprised at the scene before him, on one side stood a broad blonde hair young man named Joey who was wearing a pair of black pants, a red shirt and black ninja sandals, across from him stood a toned brow hair young man named Wain who was wearing gray sweat pant, shirt, and ninjas sandal.

The two stared at each other for a long time before Joe did a set of hand seals and said, "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" as Joey was performing his attack Wain began to charge Joe and pulled out eight kunai, as Joey unleashed his attack Wain threw a few of the kunai but they all landed around Joe, as the first wave of fireballs were about to reach Wain, he suddenly disappeared leaving only a slight flash. Joey looked to his right and saw Wain running at high speeds trying to circle around him. Joey made hand seals and said, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu " Joey inhaled and when he exhaled a stream of fire towards Wain in the shape of a fireball, as the fireball was about to hit Wain he suddenly disappeared again with a flash. Wain reappeared in front of Joey charging him now, Wain threw all of his remaining kunai towards Joey who simply drew his own and blocked each attack easily. While Joey was distracted by the kunai Wain made hand seals then said, "Lightning Release: Lightning Ball" Wain put his finger tips and in the space between his hands a small ball of lightning formed, Wain threw the ball towards Joey who began making hand seals of his own before he slammed his hands to the ground and said, "Earth Release: Earth Spikes." A giant spike rose from the ground in front of Joey and blocked Wain attack, more spikes rose as well towards Wain who once again disappeared in a flash just before the attack hit him.

Joey sighed and said, "You can't use body flicker forever" Joe jumped backwards in time to avoid the kunai that had just hit the ground in front of him, as Joey feet touched the ground he performed two quick hand seals and said, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld" the ground became a giant swamp and Wain found himself stuck and sinking. Joey wasted no time he made what he figured would be the final hand seals, when he hit the tiger seal he said, "Fire Release: Dragon Breath Jutsu" Joey breathed in and when he exhaled a stream of fire similar to that of a flamethrower came from his mouth. The fire didn't hit Wain, instead Joey targeted his attack at Wain leg when the attack was finished Wain noticed that his legs were stuck and he was unable to move. Joey smiled since he figured he had won, but when he saw that Wain was smiling he asked, "What's so funny?" Wain didn't respond he made a set of hand seals and said, "Flying Thunder God Jutsu" Wain disappeared and reappeared in front of Joey, he had no time to react before Wain powered up his rasengan and shoved his arm forward only to stop an inch from his chest.

Joey sighed he knew he lost this fight, he bent down and picked up the kunai when he noticed a strange marking on it, he turned to Wain and said, "So you finally finished it?" Wain smiled and nodded his head. The two suddenly heard clapping and looked off the side and saw Nick clapping his hands. The three decided to head inside the house they share and relax before they begin discussing important business.

In another training field two people were also training but instead of sparring with each other the two were attempting to master their Kekkei Genkai. A tall brown haired woman wearing a white jumpsuit named Kelly did a couple quick hand seals and said, "Wood Release: Wood Clone Jutsu" from out of the ground several pieces of wood grow and then change until they take the form of Kelly. When the clones were ready each began to a new set of identical hand seals and said, "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland" in front of them a small forest emerged as Kelly transformed her chakra into a life source. When she finished the jutsu she dispersed her clones then made a whistleling sound, from behind Kelly a tall lanky blond hair man named Joe who was wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, and blue ninja sandals stepped forward. Joe put his hands together in praying like gesture and closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. After a few minutes of channeling of channeling his chakra into his hands Joe extended his hands forward and said, "Chakra String Network" ten strings of invisible chakra extended from his finger tips and into ten individual trees, as the chakra strings hit the trees they began to spread and form what could only be described as chakra circulatory system, but instead of circulating chakra this system was draining the chakra from the tree, as the system reached the end of the tree instead of stopping it jumped to the next tree and repeat the process.

Within a few minutes Joe had connected strings to each tree and watched as the trees began to wither and slowly die, but while Joe was happy with the results the true purpose of the training was to be able to contain his strings to just the forest and not have the strings either jump into the ground or to another tree. When the forest had been completely drained of all its chakra and its life force Joe disengaged his jutsu and went to inspect the area, he was happy when he saw that he was able to keep the jutsu contained to the self made forest. Joe made his way back over to Kelly and said, "Thanks for the help finally after so long I've been able to master my chakra absorption." Kelly smiled and said, "No problem thanks to me helping you master your chakra absorption I was able to master my Kekkei Genkai Mokuton."

The two talked for a while until they realized it was getting dark and decided to return to their apartments, as the two walked away outside the gates of the village everything was quiet, then the leaves rustled slightly and a man wearing a black jumpsuit, nothing much could be seen about the man face as he wore a black mask eyes and a red spiral on the center of his forehead marking him as a hunter ninja of Erebus. The man had spent the last few hours circling the village and gathering as much info as he could now he would return to main assault force that was hiding in the forest and prepare for the attack that would happen at sunrise.

The night went and passed quickly and Joe was greeted by the harsh sunlight. Joe cursed, as much as he wanted to stay in bed he had to report to headquarters and get his assignment for the day. Joe quickly got dress into his jounin uniform he had just gotten his vest on when suddenly an explosion was heard in the distance. Joe rushed outside and saw a cloud of dust coming from the main gate. Suddenly two ninja emerged wearing uniforms that marked them as being from Erebus; the two ninja began to charge Joe. When the two ninja were almost at him Joe made a hand seal and said, "Needle Guardian" Joe hair grew until it reached his feet, his hair hardened into spikes and then wrapped around his body. The two ninja could only stare in wide eye as they found themselves impaled upon the makeshift spikes. Joe released the jutsu and began to head towards headquarters.

When Joe got there he saw almost every other jounin was gathered there were gathered there all dressed in their uniforms and anxiously waiting for orders. Before Joe had a chance to do anything an anbu appeared and began to speak, "Okay listen up we don't have much time everyone is ordered to meet up with your old team mates and then make your way to the main gate, the enemy is currently engaged against a mix chuunin and anbu force there everyone understand." Everyone there nodded their heads then took off.

While Nick, Wain, Joey, and two other squads were on their way to the gate they encountered several enemy squads. The two sides stared at each other before they charged into battle Nick drew a kunai and began using his assassin rush jutsu to weave through the enemy ninja while he slit their throats leaving behind numerous bodies, more enemy ninja attempted to surround Nick but he responded by putting his hands together, made a hand seal, and said, "Shadow Imitation Jutsu" Nick shadow branched out and connected with each of the ninja.

Nick smirked and said; "Well now that I have all of your attention, time to die" Nick made a new hand seal and said, "Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu" the shadow began to crawl up the ninja body in the form of a hand when the hand reached the ninja necks it strangled them.

Wain had already drawn his katana and was getting ready to do battle with the three ninja that were surrounding him; the ninja in front of Wain came at him head on with a kunai in hand Wain who had his sword out in front of him easily parried the kunai, Wain quickly kicked the ninja in the chest, as the ninja stumbled backwards Wain charged a bit of chakra in his free hand he then shaped it into a spike and rammed it into the ninja throat.

While the ninja fell to the ground another ninja tried to attack Wain from behind, the ninja was brandishing a kunai and was almost at Wain when suddenly he disappeared with a flash. Wain reappeared behind the ninja and rammed his katana through the back of the ninja neck. Wain turned his attention to the last ninja and began to charge towards him.

The ninja drew several kunai and threw them at Wain but he disappeared and then reappeared right on front of the ninja and delivered a powerful kick to the ninja jaw that sent him straight up. While the ninja soared through the air Wain came up behind and used shadow-dancing leaf to follow him, Wain wrapped his arms around then used his chakra to change his direction downward and help give him extra speed. The two sped toward the ground and then the enemy ninja hit the ground head first, the ninja tried to cry out in pain as he felt his spinal column shatter but couldn't as he died.

Joey punched the ninja in the face with his trench blades and watched with pride as the man flew backwards his nose completely broken and shoved into his brain. Joey put his hands above his head and blocked the downward kunai; Joey spun around and ran his blade across the ninja throat and then punched the man and sent him flying through the air. Joey turned towards the main gate and was surprised to see several enemy ninja heading towards him.

The enemy ninja began throwing both kunai and shuriken at Joey until it became a wave of weapons moving towards him. Joey wasted no time as he made a few quick hand seals slammed his hand into the ground and said, "Earth Release: Earth Spikes." A column of spikes rose towards the enemy ninja at high speeds, the lead ninja was unable to move fast enough and became impaled upon the stones spikes, the other ninja were more fortunate and were able to dodge the spikes.

Joey charged forward leaped and rammed his knees into two enemy ninja and knocked them straight into nearby walls. When Joey landed he made hand seals then said, "Fire Release: Dragon Missile Jutsu" Joey began to spin on his heel as he exhaled a stream of fire, as Joey spun the stream of fire began to go in all directions bathing all the ninja in the immediate area and giving them third degree burns.

When Joey had finished the attack he noticed that there were no more enemy ninja so they all began to once again make their way to the main towards the main gate. Unlike Nick, Wain, and Joey the other two teams were able to make it to the main where the battle waged in dead lock for the next hour until the enemy suddenly surrendered.

Everyone began to cheer they were so happy they had won a great battle until suddenly one of the Kage attendants came to the main gate and alerted everyone that the Kage had been kidnapped, as everyone began to panic the anbu from earlier stepped forward and said, "This is no time for panic the enemy will probably be launching its next wave and we need to keep the fight out of the village so we'll make the next move and take the fight to them."

Everyone nodded their heads and took off into the forest. The ninja from Silvanus spread throughout the forest and were engaging the ninja from Erebus where ever they could as they attempted to find the enemy HQ. Rachel, Liz, and Kelly had just finished dispatching a group of chuunin when suddenly they heard someone shout, "Kunai storm" suddenly dozens of kunai came flying towards them, easily more than the three could ever hope to deflect.

Kelly made three hand seals and said, "Wood Release: Wood Shield" in front of the trio trees grew and successfully blocked the kunai. Liz extended her hand activated the seal in her hand and shot a kunai in the direction of the attack. A loud clang told her that even though the attack was blocked she was at least pointing her shots in the right direction.

While the trio began to slip into their combat formation a tall red haired man wearing an Erebus jounin uniform carrying a strange looking sword stepped forward. The man smiled sadistically before saying, "So which one of you lovely ladies do I get to carve up first." While Rachel and Kelly tried to hide their disgust Liz stepped forward and assumed her fighting stance, she then turned slightly towards Rachel and Kelly and said, "You two go on I'll take care of him and meet you guys later."

Rachel and Kelly nodded their heads and took off in a blur of speed. Liz and the man stared at each other for a few minutes before he said, "By the way the names Kenshin remember it on your way to hell." When Kenshin finished his sentence he charged Liz. Liz ran towards Kenshin while she channeled her chakra into the seal on her hand and called forth a nagatina in an attempt to stab Kenshin, but he easily jumped onto the staff and continued running towards Liz.

Liz began to retract the staff and as she began to spin she called into her other hand a katana. Liz made an upward slice that barley missed Kenshin chin while this was going on the nagatina had return to the seal and Liz had now summoned a kama and attempted a horizontal slash, but Kenshin had moved just out of its range. Liz seeing how Kenshin was entirely on the defensive made her next attack in the form of a side kick and activated the seal on her foot and called a forth a great katana blade that Kenshin easily blocked. Liz reached her arm back and threw her kama at Kenshin before the kama reached him the kanji on the handle that meant light suddenly exploded into a bright white light. Liz took the opportunity and activated several seals on her torso and launched several kunai all wrapped in explosive tags at Kenshin and heard them explode.

The light began to fade Liz expected to see Kenshin on the ground bloodied and almost dead, instead Liz she saw a half-steel dome, as the dome began to withdraw Liz saw the to dome retract back and form Kenshin blade. Liz just stood there in utter disbelief at what she seen until Kenshin pointed the sword in his right hand at her and the blade extended towards her, Liz easily sidestepped the blade but was surprised when out of the corner of her she saw the blade suddenly turn around and come back towards her. Liz activate the seals on her back spears emerged and deflected the attack, but the blade now suddenly shot straight up then curved back down towards her. Liz sidestepped again to avoid the blade but was unable to avoid it completely as the blade sliced her arm.

Liz grabbed her arm and gritted her teeth in as she tried to keep herself from screaming. Kenshin smirked then once again launched his blade towards Liz. Liz evaded the attack and began running towards Kenshin while she did some hand seals and said, "Clone Jutsu" three copies of Liz divided from her and began to alternate between each other in an attempt to confuse Kenshin, as Kenshin channeled and made his sword turn around he began to think, Which one do I hit, well I could always use that technique.' Kenshin blade made its way towards the one all the to his left, but when he hit her his sword passed straight through her indicating that it was a clone, the sword then turned and made its way towards center and one again passed right through her, Now.'

Liz was almost at Kenshin and began to channel chakra him the seals on her hands and arms and began to call forth several katana swords, suddenly Liz felt something pierce her leg, Liz looked down and saw that Kenshin sword had pierced all the way through her thigh. Liz at first thought he had been able to figure out which one was really her, but when she turned her head she saw that the sword had split in two one blade in her thigh and the other through the other clone. Liz felt the blade retract and watched the sword return to its normal state. Liz took the opportunity to back up and revaluate the situation; she figured he was using his chakra to control the blade so Liz figured the next step would be to remove his chakra as a factor. Liz reached into her vest and pulled a scroll out, Liz opened the scroll and ran some from her wound across and then pressed her hand to it and a sword appeared, Liz then reached into her weapon pouch and pulled one of her special tags.

Liz charged Kenshin as she channeled chakra into her legs to make her go faster. Kenshin launched his blade as he began his next, but unlike other times when Liz would simply evade the attack this time she jumped on the blade, Liz placed her tag on the blade and continue to run towards Kenshin who was recalling his blade. Liz reached Kenshin and made an attempt to run the blade through his neck, but Kenshin moved his head to the side, but then Liz angled the hilt downward and jerked her hand and the blade shot straight down and into Kenshin foot. While Kenshin was screaming in pain Liz made a set of hand seals and said, " Seal Art: Chakra Seal" Liz slammed her fingertips into Kenshin stomach and listened to him scream in pain.

Kenshin was now pissed he swung at Liz with his sword who quickly backed away; Kenshin launched his sword towards Liz who casually stepped to the side and evaded the attack. Kenshin smirked at her arrogance and began to channel his chakra into his sword to have it turn around and come back at Liz, but instead the blade just went straight into the ground. Kenshin couldn't believe it, why did the blade just go forward?'

Kenshin had no time to figure it out as Liz came charging at him sword poised and ready. Kenshin channeled his chakra and attempted to call the blade back but it was slow and proceeding at a snail pace, by the time the time Liz had reached Kenshin the blade had barley returned half way, thus Kenshin was force to try and block as best he could. Liz came at Kenshin with a flurry of slashes and stabs that left cuts all over Kenshin body. Liz sent a powerful to Kenshin chest that sent him flying backwards, now my chance' thought Liz and once again charged Kenshin. While doing so Liz created three clones and said, "Dance of the Crescent Moon" as Liz and her clones began to weave in a dance like pattern in front of Kenshin making it impossible for him to know which one is the real one.

Kenshin finally managed to return his blade back to normal and held it up in front of him, unknown to Kenshin Liz had activated her special tag that she called an acid tag and now the acid it released was weakening the metal of his sword. Suddenly the Liz closest to Kenshin took a swing at him with a sword, but Kenshin swung first but cursed as his blade went right through her, Liz suddenly surged forward with her sword ready for the kill. Kenshin saw her and quickly brought his sword across his body to block the attack. Just as Liz reached Kenshin she channeled her chakra into her sword then spun it hard as she could as she rammed the tip of her sword into her tag. Kenshin was getting ready to perform a counter attack when suddenly Liz sword pierced through his sword and her blade found its mark in his chest.

While Kenshin fell to the ground his blood draining from the numerous wounds he received Liz quickly resealed her sword back into its scroll then left to go meet up with Rachel and Kelly. Elsewhere in the forest Nick was battling against a tall ninja wearing a red-shouldered vest with a red veil that connected to a black turban with a katana strapped to his back. The ninja grabbed the hilt of his sword and began to charge Nick as he approached Nick he drew his sword and yelled, "Sword dance."

The man drew his word and began to swing his sword in almost a dance like way; Nick activated his sharingan and began to dodge the blade, but despite the man motion being slowed by his sharingan Nick was unable to completely dodge the attack and suffered several cut from the tip of the sword. The man made an upward slash that forced Nick to retreat backwards. Nick began to do hand seals and said; "Ice blade" water began to make its way into Nick right hand in the form of a blade and then hardened into solid ice. Nick took a deep breath then charged the man; the man laughed and charged to meet Nick halfway and then said, "Sword dance" the man once again began to swing his sword and move in a dance like way as he did before but this time Nick was able to see and predict how the blade was going to move. The man had just made a downward slash that Nick sidestepped; the opportunity to slip inside the man guard had just arrived, Nick charged forward and managed to slice a bloody line in the man side.

The two turned and their swords clashed with a thunderous CLANG. The two stood their swords locked in a struggle of strength and will when suddenly Nick shoved the man backwards, as the man stumble backwards Nick charged the man and said, "Sword dance" the man eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as Nick began to swing his sword identical to the way he did. The man began his own sword dance in order to counter Nick; the two stood there their swords clashing each time they swung their blades, despite the two swinging their swords exactly the same Nick still managed to land several cuts on the man arms, legs, and their was even a light vertical gash starting at the man stomach and going all the way up to his collar bone. While the man jumped backwards to put some distance between the two Nick pulled a kunai out and threw it at the man, the man easily blocked the kunai and was about to make a shrewd remark when he noticed Nick crouched down making a hand seal and said, "Shadow Possession Jutsu" Nick shadow launched in a straight line towards him.

The man was able to roll to his left and avoid the attack, as Nick attempted to bring his shadow back around but the man was already on his feet, he raised his sword above his head and said, "Earth Slash" the man slashed his word downwards and sent a line of spikes towards Nick who was forced to cancel his jutsu and jump away to avoid the attack, but not completely as a spike left a bloody trail in his side showing where it hit. Nick landed and the two stared at each other for a few minutes before the man said, "Your good very few people have ever been able to land a hit on me, as a reward I'll tell you my name it's Vahn." Nick gave Vahn a confused look before saying, " And I care what your name is for what reason?" Vahn chuckled a bit and said, "Your not a swordsman are you?" it was Nick turn to laugh.

It was a true statement he was no swordsman unlike his younger brother Wain who was regular jounin Nick was a special jounin who specialty is assination. Vahn didn't wait for a response instead he raised his sword and said, "Awaken Oto" Nick watched as Vahn katana transformed into a sword resembling a great sword, the hilt was still the same but it expanded to now be able to hold the new sword Nick also noticed a key chain of a musical note hanging from it, the back of the blade was completely straight all the way to the tip then it curved back down to the hilt, the blade was thick and looked heavy but Vahn seemed to be able to wield it easily. Vahn touched a button on the hilt of his sword, after he pressed a button Nick began to hear a strange humming sound.

Suddenly Vahn reached back with his sword and said, "Sound blade" Vahn made a slicing motion with his sword and Nick saw the ground began to be torn as something was approaching him. Nick sidestepped and felt the attack breeze past him; he turned around and saw a tree behind had been sliced through cleanly. Nick turned and glared at Vahn but he swung his sword three more times and Nick felt three more things coming at him. Nick ran to his left and just narrowly avoided the blade, but one blade still managed to slice the upper part of his arm. Nick gritted his teeth but didn't scream. Despite the pain Nick had a question he wanted answered, "What did you do to your sword? How were you able to change it?"

Vahn smiled and said, "I was waiting for you to ask me that, I didn't do anything to my sword except reveal it first form." Vahn could tell by Nick confused face that he didn't understand and continued the explanation. "You see about fifteen years ago we successfully crushed a small samurai village and added their libraries to all the one we've taken from other destroyed villages, unlike other scrolls which are mostly about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu these scrolls were all about swordsmanship. One scroll in particular talked about bringing out a sword true power by learning your sword name and by respecting the spirit of the sword. When I learned my sword name Oto I was then able to perform the sound blade attack." Nick took all the information in and came to the conclusion that he would just have to deal with the new blade and whatever came with it. Vahn launched several more sound blades that Nick easily dodged and when he saw and opening he threw several kunai, but each one was easily blocked when Vahn launched another wave of sound blades.

Nick decided to try a new tactic and pulled out two balls, he threw the balls into the air and made three hand seals and said, "Senbon Storm" the two balls exploded into hundreds of senbon needles that began to circle the sky for a minute then come at Vahn from all directions. "Your sound blades won't be able to help you this time unless you can throw them in multiple direction at once. Vahn didn't begin to panic or start sending sound blades off in random directions, instead he drove his sword into the ground and said, "Sound pulse" the senbon needles that were coming at Vahn from all sides suddenly stopped then scattered to the wind as the needles went spinning out of control in the opposite direction.

Vahn took the initiative and threw a sound blade at Nick who easily dodged it, it was then that Nick saw Vahn doing hand seals before he said, "Earth Release: Earth Bind Jutsu" the ground where Nick was standing suddenly turned to quicksand and Nick sank up to his knees and then the ground hardened into dirt again. While Nick was attempting to pull himself out he heard Vahn say, "Scatter Oto" Nick watched as the blade of Vahn sword suddenly broke into drops of water, the water began to take the shape of senbon needles and they also began to vibrate. Nick quickly made hand seals and said, "Earth Release: Earth Dome Jutsu" dirt began to rise and surround Nick in the form of a dome and then hardened into solid wall of dirt. Vahn smiled directed his free hand towards Nick; the needles hit the dome and easily penetrated it just as Vahn knew they would. When the dome crumbled Vahn expected to see Nick lifeless body instead he didn't see anything. Vahn began to scan the area when his instincts told him to jump; as Vahn feet left the ground a hand broke through the ground and tried to grab his leg.

Vahn began to come back towards the he shoved his blade into the ground, but as he did the hand exploded into a puff of smoke indicating it was a shadow clone. Vahn pulled his sword out of the ground and looked up to see Nick appear in front of him; Nick punched Vahn across the face and sent him skidding across the ground, wasting no time Nick charged Vahn who had just got back to his feet and yelled, "Machinegun Punches" Nick fist became a blur as began to pummel Vahn with numerous punches, but despite how much he wanted keep going his body had reached his limit. With one last punch Nick sent Vahn once again skidding across the ground, Nick made some quick hand seals and said, "Chidori" and then took off towards Vahn who was just getting to his feet.

Vahn brought his sword up and prepared to release a sound blade when Nick quickly did with one hand the hand seals for Assassin Rush, Nick instantly dashed forward faster then Vahn had ever seen and rammed his Chidori straight into Vahn chest and went all the way through his back. Nick removed his fist from Vahn dead carcass and became sprayed with Vahn blood, as Vahn lifeless body fell to the ground Nick wiped the blood from his face and began to walk away when he fell to his knees from exhaustion. Nick tried to reach into his pouch to grab a food pill but chakra exhaustion and loss of blood from his wounds began to take its toll and he passed out next to Vahn lifeless body.

Throughout the forest the ninja of the village hidden in the woods were using their skills to they're fullest to kill any enemy ninja that stand between them until they managed to make it to where the lord Kage was. Johnny summed a double-edged bone spear and was cutting through dozens of ninja in a dance like pattern. Joe used his chakra to make a bow and arrow and began to pick off ninja at a distance and when a group of ninja formed and tried to bull rush him Joe formed a bomb of tightly compressed chakra and watched as when it detonated in the middle of them as it blew the ninja in every direction many of them covered with chakra burns. Rachel was initially staying in the rear lines but decided to advance, kodachi in one hand and her chakra scalpel in the other with her Byakugan active, Rachel met any ninja who would challenge her as she used her sword to block their attacks then her scalpel to sever any major artery she could and left the enemy bleed to death in the forest. Wain and Joey were using expert teamwork to eliminate large numbers of ninja as the two weaved in out between each other Wain using his katana and body flicker to maneuver around enemy ninja and slaughter them while Joey used his ninjutsu to impaled on earth spikes or his various fire jutsu to burn his enemy leaving dozens of burned carcasses. Kelly had made a dozen wood clones and together they created a forest that trapped countless enemy ninja and crushed them to death with their branches. Bryan had used a special scroll to unleash a large amount of water, he then used his bloodline limit Hyoton to form thousands of ice senbon needles and then with his chakra used them as guided missiles to hunt down and eliminate any ninja he could.

Eventually Kelly, Wain, Bryan, Joey, Rachel, Joe, and Johnny all arrived at large clearing and saw a giant purple square, inside the square at each of its corners were four ninja with their hands clasped together showing that they were the ones creating the barrier. In the center of the barrier two ninja were fighting, one was the lord Kage who discarded his robes for a forest green jounin uniform, across from him was tall pale black haired man wearing a tan shirt that went all the way to his knees, around his waist was a purple rope belt that looped in the back to form to giant circles, underneath the shirt he wore a black body suit. Everyone recognized whom this man is his name is Orochimaru he was a dangerous mercenary who didn't care what he destroyed or who he killed as long as he was paid what he wanted, whether it is money or even jutsu scrolls.

The two stared at each other for a brief second before they moved towards each other with blinding speed. The two reached each other and began to exchange punches and kicks in such speed that the jounin could barley keep up. Suddenly the Kage rammed both of his fist into Orochimaru stomach and sent him backwards, the Kage began to make hand seals before saying, "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland" from out of the ground trees sprouted and grew towards Orochimaru at blinding speed. Orochimaru attempted to dodge the trees but they quickly wrapped them around Orochimaru and began to squeeze, the Kage began to squeeze his hands hard as he said, "Time to die!" Suddenly Orochimaru body exploded into mud. The Kage had no time to be surprised as a storm of kunai came flying towards him.

The Kage easily evaded the attack and rolled into bushes and was now leaning up against a tree planning his next move, suddenly the ground turned to mud and wrapped itself around the Kage. The Kage attempted to free himself but he heard Orochimaru speak, "It's pointless lord Kage, that mud is harder than steel right now, but since your just standing around looks like I'll finish you off." Orochimaru pushed in his stomach and opened his mouth while he looked up, a snake came out of his mouth then the snake opened its mouth and a sword came out and fell into Orochimaru waiting hand, Orochimaru threw the blade in the air and said, "Shadow weapon clone jutsu." Six identical copies of the blade appeared and then Orochimaru said, "Now you die all directional blade attack" the blades as one all lunged forwarded and simultaneously impaled the Kage.

Every jounin present watched in horror as the Kage body was riddled by the seven blade, but no one more than Kelly who had just watched her father die was affected by this event, as memories of days with her father flowed through her mind Kelly blood began to boil and her body on its own accord began to make hand seals until she said, "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland" with in the purple field trees began to grow at an alarming rate and began to swarm at Orochimaru who took off in a burst of speed. Kelly was getting ready to chase after him when she looked at Orochimaru and suddenly her limbs went numb, she was forced to disengage the jutsu and as she fell Bryan went and caught her and heard her mumble, "Stupid paralyzing jutsu." Orochimaru laughed and said, "If this is all your village has, I wonder how you've been able to survive this long, nut I guess I'll just finish you all off right now" Orochimaru was about to move when he heard a bird and looked up to see a black crow flying above, he knew what that meant. "Well I guess I'll have to cut this one shorter than I expected, but I'll still be here for a while so if you ever want to play just come and find me" he said and with that Orochimaru and the ninja in the corners vanished in a puff of smoke.

Later that after the body of the Kage had been brought back the council decide it would hold a funeral in two days time for all the ninja that died. Kelly sat alone on top her house, she'd been their since she returned from the battle not wanting to be around anyone, her friends had come by earlier but she asked them to leave, they were reluctant at first but knew better than to cross her and go against her wishes. It was a nice night out and when Kelly looked towards the sky she saw a shooting star, silently she made a vow of revenge and said, "No matter how long it takes I will get Orochimaru and make him pay." When Kelly finished her vow she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard, "And we'll help you make sure you get it." Kelly turned around was surprised to see all of her friends their, she was about to ask them to leave but saw they wouldn't so instead she invited them over and the nine friends began to chat talk about things just like they did when they mere genin. Kelly began to feel her sadness drift away and knew that she would be ever grateful to her friends for being stubborn as all hell. Many hours passed and Kelly invited everyone inside for dinner and said they could even put on a movie and spend the night and as the night went on Kelly knew she would get her revenge because her friends would help and together they no one could defeat them.

R&R


End file.
